


Aus den Ruinen

by AdmiralKat



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Short One Shot
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 06:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13828008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdmiralKat/pseuds/AdmiralKat
Summary: „Wir haben gute Nachrichten für Sie, Admiral. Die Operation ist gut verlaufen, wir konnten die Nerven an Ihrer Wirbelsäule wiederherstellen. Mit ein wenig Übung werden Sie Ihre Beine wieder vollständig bewegen können.“ Admiral Katrina Cornwells Blick ging ins Leere, als man ihr diese Nachricht überbrachte. Sie nickte als Zeichen, dass sie die Worte des Arztes vernommen hatte.





	Aus den Ruinen

**Author's Note:**

> Berücksichtigt alle Ereignisse bis 1x13 "What's Past Is Prologue", bedeutet: Spoiler bis zu dieser Episode.

„Wir haben gute Nachrichten für Sie, Admiral. Die Operation ist gut verlaufen, wir konnten die Nerven an Ihrer Wirbelsäule wiederherstellen. Mit ein wenig Übung werden Sie Ihre Beine wieder vollständig bewegen können.“  
  
Admiral Katrina Cornwells Blick ging ins Leere, als man ihr diese Nachricht überbrachte. Sie nickte als Zeichen, dass sie die Worte des Arztes vernommen hatte.  
  
Der Mediziner sah sie einen Moment lang mit sorgenvollem Blick an, entschied dann aber, dass es nicht seine Aufgabe war, sich um ihr Seelenheil zu kümmern. Er hatte ihren Körper wieder hergestellt, seine Arbeit war erledigt. Er verließ ihr Patientenzimmer.  
  
Sie war mit ihren Gedanken allein.  
  
Die letzten Berichte lagen vor ihr. Sie hatte sie alle gelesen, mehrmals. Und doch hatte sie das Gefühl, dass ihr ein Detail fehlte. Ein Hinweis, irgendetwas.  
  
Doch da war nichts. Nackte Tatsachen, kalte Formulierungen, unumstößliche Fakten. Keine Eventualitäten, keine Vermutungen, keine Spekulationen.  
  
Das war alles in ihrem Kopf.  
  
Dort spielten ihre Gedanken verrückt. Alles tanzte, alles drehte sich. Es wirbelte herum, es vermischte sich, es wurde zu etwas Neuem, es entwickelte sich. Ein Wort, welches sich durch dieses Chaos zog. Ein Name, eine vage Vorstellung. Realität? War es das? War noch irgendetwas real?  
  
War Gabriel jemals real gewesen?  
  
Gabriel.  
  
Er war es. Ihr Gabriel. Den sie schon so lange kannte. Den sie doch nicht mehr erkannte. Er war es und er war es nicht. Licht und Schatten, es hatte sich vermischt, es war nicht mehr klar trennbar gewesen, es war nur noch eins. Grau. Grau war es gewesen. Eine Grauzone war sein Kommando. Gräueltaten hatten es eingeleitet.  
  
Die Buran. Einhundertundzwanzig Seelen. Tot. Sie hatte es damals nicht glauben können und sie konnte es heute noch immer nicht glauben. Er konnte das niemals getan haben. Das war nicht Gabriel gewesen. Nicht ihr Gabriel.  
  
Aber wer war es gewesen? Wer war er? Dieser Mann, der so aussah wie Gabriel, der so roch wie Gabriel.  
  
Der sich aber absolut nicht so verhalten hatte wie Gabriel.  
  
Ein hervorragender Schauspieler. Er hatte sie alle um den Finger gewickelt, hatte sie alle getäuscht. Psychologische Gutachten. Mehrere Gespräche. Mit ihr. Sie, die geglaubt hatte, ihn zu kennen. Doch sie kannte ihn nicht. Nicht mehr. Es war vorbei. Es war nicht mehr Gabriel.  
  
Es war ein anderer Mensch gewesen.  
  
Wer hatte ihm das angetan? Wer hatte es geschafft, einen Menschen derartig zu ändern? Wer konnte so etwas vollbringen? War es nur diese Hülle gewesen, die sie geblendet hatte?  
  
Sie würde es vielleicht nie herausfinden. Gabriel war fort. Die Discovery war verschwunden. Wohin, das wusste niemand. Sie war verschwunden. Stattdessen war eine Ausgeburt der Hölle erschienen. Menschen, die sie glaubte gekannt zu haben. Doch die Berichte sprachen etwas anderes. Eine Frau, die aussah wie Cadet Sylvia Tilly. Die alles beschoss, was sich ihr in den Weg stellte. Sie hatten sie überwältigt.  
  
Und zerstört.  
  
Keine Chance auf Antworten.  
  
Weitere Vermutungen. Scans der Trümmer, die nicht die Werte anzeigten, die man erhofft hatte. Werte, die niemand verstanden hatte. Eine andere Ebene der Existenz. Parallele Universen. Es war doch real. Eine Theorie, die zum Leben erweckt worden war. Zu einer lebenden Hölle. Eine Ausgeburt dieser war jene Discovery gewesen. Die jetzt zerstört war.  
  
Ein Datenkern. Gerade gut genug erhalten, um ihr die wichtigste Information zu geben.  
  
Gabriel.  
  
Es gab ihn. Dort, in einer anderen Version. Es war nicht ihr Gabriel. Es war jemand anderes. Er sah aus wie ihr Gabriel. Vielleicht roch er wie ihr Gabriel. Aber es war nicht ihr Gabriel. Es war eine andere Person. Grausam, gewalttätig. Dazu bereit, alle Mittel einzusetzen, um sein Ziel zu erreichen. Welches auch immer das gewesen sein mochte.  
  
Und plötzlich hatte alles einen Sinn ergeben. Plötzlich war die Erkenntnis gekommen, nach der sie gesucht hatte. Die Puzzleteile, sie hatten sich so perfekt zusammenfügen lassen. Dieser andere Gabriel hatte es geschafft, in ihr Universum zu gelangen. Er hatte eine Rolle übernommen. Die Rolle ihres Gabriels. Um seinen eigenen Plan zu verfolgen.  
  
Ein Fremder in ihrem Bett. Scham, Schuld, Pein. Es kam einer Vergewaltigung gleich, einer Vergewaltigung ihrer Gefühle, ihrer selbst. Ein Fremder, der sich zu seinem Vorteil auf sie eingelassen hatte. Er hatte niemals etwas für sie empfunden. Dieser Gabriel hatte sie nicht einmal gekannt. Der Schmerz saß tief, zu tief, als dass sie ihn verarbeiten konnte.  
  
Es würde dauern. Es war nicht nur eine Falle gewesen. Ihre Gefühle, ihre Vergangenheit, ihre Erinnerungen. Er hatte mit all dem gespielt, hatte es benutzt. Hatte sie benutzt. Jetzt war er fort.  
  
Und seine Abwesenheit war es, was sie am meisten beschäftigte. Denn er war der einzige, der ihr helfen konnte. Er war der einzige, der ihr jene Frage beantworten konnte, die ihr durch den Kopf ging, seit sie die Wahrheit erfahren hatte. Seit sie wusste, dass Gabriel Lorca seit Monaten durch einen Doppelgänger ersetzt worden war. Die Frage, die sie nie wieder loslassen würde.  
  
Würde sie ihren Gabriel jemals wiedersehen?


End file.
